Happy birthday its your birthday!
by xx-meeee-xx
Summary: well to all whose birthday ay 10-10 like naruto..bad summary one-shot naruto&hinata


Happy birthday …it's your birthday!

a/n :First naruto fiction

I give this fiction to all the people out there whose birthday is 10-10 just like naruto: D and cuz my birthday is the same as him: P

If I owned naruto I would have made kiba and shikamaru main characters and on the same team….but they are you're smart you will know what I mean! Yep, that's right I'm not the owner of naruto but I'm the owner of the fiction (duh)

.

.

.

It was a warm day in konoha the sun laid its beautiful light on the village gently and the cold breeze danced between the streets, everyone was awake in the streets being friendly and happy on their way to their work …well not everyone

…_**BEEEP…BEEEEP…BEEEEEP…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

**"oh shit will you just shut up"** was the first thing came from naruto's mouth as he took the alarm and crashed it to the wall** "can't the number 1 ninja have some sleep** " he mumbled as he hugged his pillow .

Then after some time there was a knock on the door…followed by another…then _***BANG* **_the door was broken and naruto woke up quickly to find the pink headed girl with her arms across on her chest and an angry expression on her face like she was going to kill someone.

**"Oh sakura-chan good morning "** naruto said with a smile after running to the broken door

**"What the hell is wrong with you, your late for training" **she shouted, "_I hope hinata's plan works and_ _convince him that we are suppose to train_" she thought

**"Training when was that**?" he said trying to remember

**"Pfffff yesterday duh! **" she said with confidence

**"Sorry I totally forgot "**naruto said

"**Well get ready cuz it's just you and me" **she said

**"Okai" **he shouted and ran to his room for changing his clothes before stopping.

**"Sakura?" **He said again

**What now" **she shouted

**"We can't leave now** "he simply said as he was approaching her.

**"Wha-why? And why are you approaching me I swear if you are going to do something stupid I'll kill you**"

**"Cuz The door is still broken"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~At the training ground~

_"Can't believe am going to train with sakura alone"_ naruto thought then he thought _"do I even love her like LOVE or just because she the female member on our team so I have just….this …. Soft spot to protect her"…_

Naruto was confused and couldn't answer until he found something which made his face pale , his eyes went wider than usual and watered (suddenly without even realizing)he saw hinata and kiba (yes I have to say his name :D)

_**Inside naruto's head(inner naruto)**_

She is walking…and walking wait he said something...She blushed...To kiba! since when she BLUSH TO HIM...Did he smirk …holy shit they hugged!"

~naruto for the second time felt jealous ,the first was when the girls ran after sasuke… but never felt jealous because hinata … HINATA since when was that feeling why … like my soul on fire my eyes are going to go out of my head ~

_**back to reality (XDD)**_

_**"**_**s-sakura"**naruto said

"Huh?"

"Can we go faster?"

"Why"

Cuz I want to"

"Okai calm down already your face is all red"

"…"

.

.

.

After training

"n-naruto I can't fight anymore" sakura said panting

"I can't move" naruto said

"come on let's eat"

"o-okai just 1 minute"

After getting up they were walking and the color of the sky was red … it was sunset.

"Where are we going"naruto asked.

"shut up and follow me" sakura said with a harsh tone.

"If you think we are going to eat in my place then I warn you I don't have any food" he said

As the blonde boy came to open the appartment's door he heard a big shout inside and suddenly the lights went on and he was shocked…

Kiba, Shino, hinata, shikamaru, ino, choji, tenten, lee, neji, temari, kankoru, sai and garaa were all in and sang

"~HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~ "

"~HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~"

"~HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR NARUTO!~"

"~HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!~"

Naruto's jaw dropped he couldn't believe he forgot his birthday then he hugged sakura and kissed her on the cheek with made hinata's eyes wide and had a sad expression on her face.

"What was that?"sakura asked shocked

"For making the party" he said in a silly tone

"Well …n-naruto the thing is"

The kiba interrupted "it was hinata's idea you jerk she wanted to show you how much she cared for you now I can't find her"

"b-but aren't you guys like….i mean you hugged and.."Naruto didn't know what to say

"She was asking my help cuz she is a sister to me. She loves you idiot! "kiba said with an angry voice

"m-me"

"yes you better see where the hell she is or ill kick your ass she might be in the forest but I'm not sure she usually go there when she is sad"kiba shouted as naruto ran to find her

.

.

.

Forest

Hinata was crying in the forest on a tall tree then she heard her name …was called by naruto she quickly began to run from one tree to another

**"hinata please wait "**as he caught up with her and grabed both her wrists and pinned her to a tree

**"Naruto just get away" **as she was able to run from the blonde boy's grip but because she was crying she couldn't see where she was going and as she jumped she slipped and was falling.

the girl just closed her eyes and waited for the pain to fill her body…but no pain came instead she landed on a soft surface that held her tight as she looked for the last time she saw naruto holding her **"I'm an idiot for not** **noticing forgive me but believe me a was jealous for seeing you hugging kiba and now I know who I really love" **but she didn't have the energy to even blush she just looked at him for some seconds and fell asleep.

**"Let's go home together" **as he kissed her softly on her lips and began to head back with his angel in his arms.

.

.

.

**a/n :Wohooooooooo **

**Happy birthday guys **

**Plz review :S **


End file.
